Divided Delusion
by EmeeEms
Summary: Sequel to "Lies." Two worlds are merged and warped from the delusions fueled by a single wish. Sakura must return to the "perfect world" or risk having both worlds destroyed...Better/Full Summary Inside. R&R, No Flames Please
1. Introduction

Reprise: After a while of thinking things through I've finally decided to make a sequel to "Lies." .

I think it's important to first read "Lies" before reading this story. However, I will try and write it in a way that would make people who haven't read the other story understand this one clearly. Even so, it still may be wisest to first read "Lies" before this one. Despite how this isn't a direct sequel…still a sequel…

I hope everyone enjoys this. Please R&R.

* * *

Full Summary

Two worlds are merged and warped from the delusions fueled by a single wish. The doorway to the "perfect world" is reopened but time within it has been stopped. Sakura and company must help restore the world to its former self before both worlds are consumed by the wish.

Not all wishes should be granted….

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…if I did, man I would be rich.

Claimer: I do own DC (short for Dreamcatchers)…..I hope I get rich with it someday…

* * *

**Divided Delusion**

**Introduction**

_I am before myself,_

_I am before the world's ill error._

_Existing from a single thought,_

_they played with dreams and nature alike._

_And it is here in our filthy abode that it may appear._

_Gliding through the planes_

_upon silver wings is our well deserved answer._

_It is the same as we are; haunted in light and dark._

_We will hold time within the hands that always ache._

_Always, always._

_Always, __**always**__…_

It was peaceful as groups of bubbles slowly rose up from below and the only sound that echoed was that of the flowing water all around. There was little light reflected within the still water except for a few small flashes that dimly hit the surface. The faint lights danced upon the water that gently waved about, lighting it slightly as if it were a precious gem. But within the peace, the slight sound of something buzzing emitted from somewhere close. From inside the water, things were blurry and dark except for the small flashes of light. Sparkling across from the water was another slight glint that was the same in appearance. The view slowly cleared little by little and the small blue glimmer that was ahead soon became visible.

The peace was then distorted amongst the gray shadows that passed by and looked in. It had been disturbed by the truth that lied beyond slumber. The water that smoothly flowed was held within a tall container that stood against metal walls. The sparkling that came from a far was another container that was wired from top to bottom by hooks and plugs. Lining the walls next to the container were long boards with many switches and blinking lights that flashed upon the containers' glass. Light from the top of the inside of the container lit up the inside as the scenery became more and more visible. Some of the figures from on the other side sat in front of the complex boards that were against the walls while others looked closely inside the container. Their distinct appearances were not visible from within the water but only their shapes were clear. The sudden sounds of deep murmurs became audible behind the soft sound of the water. It soon managed to cover the precious sounds of the water as the voices of those outside replaced it and the peace that was there was completely gone.

A figure approached the glass and moved back and forth, trying to get a good look inside. The figure then lightly tapped the glass surface with a small thin object it held. At the disturbance from outside, there was movement from in the water. It was then that something lifted up from in the water and pressed against the inside of the container. It was thin with a smooth texture and pale in color with five separate appendages connected to the one extremity. The action had surprised the figure on the outside and it turned to the others behind it, pointing at the container. The sounds of the figure's voice rose in tone but the words were unclear. Only the words 'hand' and 'moved' managed to reach the container clearly. It stayed pressed against the glass as the voices continued and with each moment the five appendages began to bend as they pushed harder on the glass. The tone of the voices seemed happy but inside, there was frustration and confusion with each passing minute. It suddenly became too great and the sudden crack formed in the glass. Pushing harder against the glass, it chipped more and more until a sudden light emitted from the extremity. The light was a sudden wave that moved outward across the glass in a flash and caused it to completely rupture. The glass of the container shattered into small pieces and were scattered as the water burst out and poured across the cold marble floor.

The figures that had been standing around the container were struck with shock and silence filled the room. There sitting upon the inner platform that was bolted tightly into the floor, was a small girl. Her head was low and stared at the ground and her long black hair draped down her back and hid her face. With her knees tightly pulled together and against her chest, the girl was still and the crowd of people stared with awe. Slowly, the girl lifted her head up and looked around the room, surveying the scenery around her and the faces of those she had awakened to see. At first there was only silence among the people before they began talking to one another, shaking hands and patting each other on the back with joy. The girl stayed still as her eyes scanned the room, taking note of the actions of everyone around her. After a few moments, a single man approached the girl as he smiled joyously with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Hello there, child," he said happily, "Can you understand me?"

The girl stared at him for a few minutes before slowly nodding her head. The man's smile grew bigger with satisfaction as he turned and looked at someone at his side and motioned with his hand to come to him. Another person quickly ran up to him with a long blanket in his hands and gave it to the man who then turned back to the girl. He kneeled down and gently draped the blanket around the child.

"Here you go dear. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would we?" he said.

The girl looked up at the man and slightly tilted her head as he rose back up to his feet. He turned away from the girl and faced the crowd that stood behind him. Raising his hands high in the air, the man let out a loud laugh.

"Everyone, we've done it! We've proven to be successful!"

The crowd before him clapped and cheered in celebration, leaving the small girl in her confusion. Her deep golden colored eyes once again scanned the room carefully, taking note of the people. Her mind could not register the people's actions to be anything else but pure annoyance and odd. However, she found herself intrigued at the same time and continued to watch them silently. But as she looked around, a small glint caught her eye and she was suddenly reminded of the sight she had before moments before. She lifted her head slightly and tilted it to the side in order to see better from where she sat. There, just as it had been before, was the other tall container of water she had seen across from her. However, now that she was out from inside her prison, the container on the other side looked different than it was before. She was compelled to see the container better and realized that it was impossible from where she sat. Amongst the crowd that clapped and cheered around her, the small girl slowly rose up from on the platform. Loosely holding onto the blanket that was so delicately wrapped around her, the girl stood and stared ahead blankly. The people in the room became hushed as she slowly took her first steps without a problem. Walking seemed to come naturally to her and the fact brought even more joy to the people who watched. The man in front slowly hovered over her as she walked towards the container and quickly realized her curiosity.

"Now, now child, wait there," he said, "I can see you've noticed this over here. I won't keep it from you, just let me tell you myself," said the man with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Gently placing his hand on her back, the man led the girl through the crowd to the container. As she neared it, she began to see her reflection within its glass but once she stood before it did she realize it was more than just her simple reflection. Staring into the glass, the girl saw her face both on the glossy surface of the container as well as within it.

"You see that, you see yourself there? It's amazing isn't it?" he said, "And since you came out perfectly fine, then it's time to wake this up too."

The man leaned over to the side and flipped a few switched, causing them to light up and emit a low soft humming sound. From inside, the water began to slowly bubble and the girl recognized the feeling and sounds. It was the same as before and she watched as there was small movement from inside. As she stared at the face that was inside, she heard the happy voices of the people who continued to celebrate.

"You're perfect, both of you. You're so much better," said the man, "We'll have to notify the bosses. Our test was a success."

The man's voice began to blur from the girl's mind but his words still remained: _'You're better.'_

"Better…" she softly whispered.

"Hmm? Yes, that's right you're better! Did you hear that, she speaks perfectly too! And without needing lessons! We've truly done the unthinkable!"

The sounds of the cheers all blurred together as she stared into the face that looked like her own. The word echoed in her mind as the eyes of the face behind the glass opened at last. Gently, just as she had before, she placed her hand against the glass as did the figure within the container. The glass began to crack from both ends and the word continued to echo within her mind. The lights began to flicker before suddenly going out completely. The people in the room yelled in confusion and resonated before suddenly coming to a halt. There was silence except for the shattering of glass and the sounds of water hitting the floor.

_Better_…

_Better_…

_We are better_…

* * *

Somewhere far within the darkness, a single golden light sparkled like a warning to someone or a plea to be noticed. It was something that had been dim and dead for months while in the possession of its new owner. But now at last in the moments all had waited to see, there was no one and it glistened alone. There was a faint feeling that it had known once before but hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity. But no one was there to notice its shine and though it hoped to hold it for a bit longer so someone would see, it soon dimmed away. Despite its unnoticed shine, the feeling it had felt had caressed a few others as well. It felt weak and stayed still upon its place on a wooden desk, surrounded by a few pink cards. They glowed slightly at the touch of the sensation that soon disappeared. The cards stayed on the desk, keeping the golden key that had glowed briefly, company and letting it know that they too felt the sensation even though no one else was around to notice.

The sensation then died away and disappeared on the night wind like it had never existed. But something else still played out faintly like a heart beat. It was far off in the streets in an old abandoned warehouse that was locked down. It went unnoticed by all who passed it and was always drenched in silence. However, the light sounds of movement could be heard coming from inside. For a moment it stopped only for the doors to jet forward as if something inside was banging against the large metal doors. But just as the strange sensation did, the sounds and movements soon ceased and were once again left in silence. Despite the stillness something still lingered, waiting for the magic it had once met to return.

_This desire cracks away at mirrors._

_This longing burns through cards._

_No dream may seal our own as it spreads afar._

_For we are deserving._

_We are better._

_To by continued....__

* * *

_

Reprise: Okay…yes it is a weird intro but it's supposed to be weird. The last paragraph at the end would probably sound a bit familiar to those who have read "Lies" so if you haven't then…you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what that was. I've already started on chapter one so hopefully it won't be long until an update. Yes, there was a delay in this being finished because of some things that had happened. It also caused a delay for an update to the story I started on fiction press but I hope to get back to that as well.

Please R&R


	2. Envision

Reprise: Time for the first real chapter. Sorry if there was any delay…been feeling a bit sick and was having trouble setting this chapter up

**NOTE: I wanted the title and everything to be centered but for some reason, whenever I try to do it on here it refuses...**

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS…it's obvious.

Claimer: I do own DC…you've never heard of it…YET.

* * *

**Divided Delusion**

**Chapter 1:**

"**Envision"**

_I want to see it…_

_We want to see it…_

_To grant our deepest wish…_

_Our only wish for…_

_It is dream, small and meek but burning with hope. This beautiful piece of art that someone else has envisioned and placed before my eyes now fills my head with wonders. These things were created within me and, despite how lovely they are to me, they are imperfections to those responsible. But I want to keep these beautiful things while all others wish to remove them. _

_This I cannot allow._

_In this world that lies beyond others and looked at as myth, I exist with myself. We stay standing here with our only wish and, knowing others will come to break it, act first. Even if we freeze the world…even if we burn it in fire and darkness…even if it spreads to other places…._

…_We will grant our only wish…_

* * *

The morning light glistened through the windowpanes and warmed the small room. The slight sounds of birds chirping entered the room as the rays of light made their way to the sleeping eyes of the girl inside. After a few moments, the light finally forced open the girl's emerald eyes and she sleepily rose up from her bed. Rubbing her eyes, the girl let out a yawn and fell backwards back onto her pillow. As she lay on her bed, there was a knock at her door.

"Sakura, it's time to get up," said a voice from behind the door.

The girl, Sakura, let out a small moan and as she once again slowly began to rise from her place on the bed, her alarm clock suddenly rang out. Startled by the high pitched ringing, Sakura jumped and fell off the bed.

"O-ow…" she murmured as she picked herself up from on the floor.

In a drowsy daze, Sakura looked at the clock and realized that she could be late for school if she didn't move faster. She quickly ran to her closet and changed and began frantically collecting her books and papers into her backpack. Sakura was about to head downstairs but upon looking at her desk, she noticed a familiar item among her cards. It was a golden key that she had been given as a present months ago: a present from some special people. Sakura stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it and putting it in her backpack. With that done, she hurried downstairs, saying bye to Kero as she closed the door behind her. Although she had woken up on the right time and wasn't in danger of being late, there was some place she wanted to go to before school.

After eating she quickly put on her skates and glided down the sidewalk, leaving her brother to ride to school on his own.

Sakura smoothly glided down the street and headed toward a less populated area. As she rounded the corner she saw ahead of her Tomoyo and Syaoran waiting for her in front of an old building. She came to a smooth stop and the group of three approached a pair of old metal doors that were tightly locked shut. The group of three had come to the old warehouse throughout a span of four or five months in an attempt to open the locked doors. Behind the locked doors was a portal that they had entered months ago. It led to another world that, to others, was deemed mere myth and was considered to be perfect. Under the name the R-Area, the other world was full of beauty with kingdoms that lived together peacefully and were surrounded by nature.

The world of the R-Area had become connected to their world and had been in danger. Although the group had successfully helped restore it to normal, they had been immediately sent back to their own world afterwards and had been unable to get back into the building. The connection between the two worlds had been lost. Despite that fact, Sakura had with her a single golden key that had been a gift from that world. For months they had attempted to use the key to magically unlock the doors and reconnect the two worlds but have proven to be unsuccessful each time.

Sakura held out the key and placed it in front of the metal lock that hung on the doors but nothing happened. Desperate for some sort of result, Sakura tried to put the key inside the lock and turn it but nothing would budge. Sakura let out a defeated sigh and withdrew the key from the lock.

"It's no use," she said as she put away the key in her pocket, "It just won't work."

"Maybe we're missing something," suggested Tomoyo.

"We'll find a way somehow," said Syaoran as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "But for now we should go."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Reluctantly, the group of three turned away from the old warehouse and headed for school, hoping that they would think of a way to make the door open. Their only hope was for the key to lead them back to the other world but if there was something else needed then they had no choice but to find that first. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo left the scene, unaware of the sudden small movements that went on inside the building. The long metal door handle of one of the warehouse doors slightly shook back and forth before becoming still once again.

* * *

The day had gone on like any other as a cool wind blew through the green leaves of the trees. With each passing day, the weather seemed to be getting slightly warmer in time for summer's fast arrival. Both teachers and students a like were relaxing during the school day as everyone started getting ready for the start of summer break. As the school lunch bell rang, the hallways flooded with children eager to eat their lunches.

Sakura stretched her arms in the air and let out a calm sigh as she rose from her seat. Sakura, along with her friends, made their way to the courtyard outside to eat lunch and enjoy the nice weather. The group of friends sat in a circle on a small blue blanket that they had brought with them. Sakura was quiet as her friends Chiharu, Rika and Naoko talked but soon they realized Sakura's silence and became concerned. Despite their questions as to what was wrong, Sakura assured the three that she was simply spacing out and was fine. Convinced that nothing was wrong, the girls went back to their conversations; leaving Sakura to once again be lost in her thoughts.

"Oh do you guys remember a while back when we heard that story about the perfect world?" Naoko suddenly asked as she rummaged through her schoolbag.

Naoko's words caught Sakura's attention and she immediately looked at her friend curiously. Syaoran and Tomoyo were also caught by surprise and were interested as to why Naoko had brought up the topic. Months ago, their class had learned about the mysterious world and, unknown to anyone else, was found by Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo. Until now, the topic about the other world had never come up again since the first time they had heard about it. From in her bag, Naoko pulled out an old looking brown leather book and held it up for everyone to see.

"I found this in a bookstore yesterday. It's got everything about that world we learned about in it," Naoko explained.

Naoko opened it and flipped through the pages, showing the others the detailed chapters and pictures inside. Naoko turned the book around and revealed a lovely sketch of a grassy valley dotted with trees. In the picture's background was a beautiful Tudor house-like palace in the distance with a forest surrounding it. Small hints of color painted the scene and, although faded from age, still showed great beauty and Sakura's eyes shimmered at the thought. Only she, Syaoran and Tomoyo knew that the world told in the book was real and true. It was the R-Area, the world they had traveled to months ago and, despite their constant efforts, were currently unable to find their way back to. Even though they had seen the other world with their own eyes, they had never seen it in its true beauty before since it had been shrouded in darkness at the time. Sakura could only imagine what the other world really looked like.

"In the R-Area, the physical embodiments of dreams and nightmares, known as Images, were released onto their world," read Naoko, "For centuries they had been "born" behind mirrors that were decorated with beautiful gems at the tops. The mirrors could disappear inside the gems at their will. But one day a strange power swept through the Images' realm and disturbed them. They broke their mirrors to escape the power and for years and years, the skies were filled with what people saw as shooting stars. In reality, they were the Images escaping from their realm."

Naoko flipped through the pages and showed the pictures that depicted the release of the Images onto the world. Tomoyo commented on how pretty it must have looked from below and the others agreed. Sakura stayed silent as she stared at the familiar pictures of the Images and was reminded once more of the things she missed.

"The last Images that were released were thirty-three special Images. Their gems were flat and have symbols carved into them," said Naoko, "Instead of breaking their mirrors, they pushed themselves out of their realm from inside. They ended up in the courtyard of Cerulean and found by the king. For a while, he was their friend but they became too possessive of him. He locked them away in a special box that had a slide puzzle on its lid that would open if someone with the right magic solved it."

"A slide puzzle?"

"You know, one of those puzzles that you have to slide the pieces around in order to solve. But if you solve it and you don't have the right magic, it still won't open," Naoko explained as she held up the book.

Naoko closed the book and held it tightly in a loving matter. She smiled and Chiharu commented on how she seemed to cherish the book to which Naoko agreed. Sakura stared at the book as the others talked about the story and was lost in her thoughts once more. She wondered constantly how the friends she had made in the world of the R-Area had been and wanted desperately to see them once again. Not only had the world itself been proven true but the Images and all its magic were as well. Sakura and the others had seen the Images first hand as well as the ones who possessed them: those deemed as "Dreamcatchers." She had learned that the special Images that had been locked away were labeled the "Divine Thirty-three."

"It's a never ending job…to catch the Images," Sakura said softly.

"Hmm? What was that Sakura?" asked Rika.

"When not in their mirrors…the Images can really cause harm to others. So there are people who exist to catch them," said Sakura in a quiet voice, "But it's a never ending job…because with each Image that is caught…another one if born without a mirror…free into the world."

Sakura looked up and noticed everyone staring at her and she felt as though she had said something wrong. Her words had implied to the others that she had known first hand about the world and the Images and, suddenly realizing what she said, became embarrassed.

"It really must be hard to live that way…doing something that will never end," Syaoran added as he folded his arms.

Sakura looked at him curiously and saw him smiled slightly. It was then that she knew that he had covered for her in order to break the odd atmosphere.

"We've read a few things in the past too after we learned about it," added Tomoyo, "It seems we found out the same things you have."

The three girls smiled and Sakura felt a heavy weight lift from on her shoulders and let out a deep sigh of relief. Tomoyo simply smiled as she took another cookie from her lunch but stopped to look at Syaoran who sat silently and still. He appeared to be deep in thought and Tomoyo looked at him questionably. A sharp sensation suddenly ran through him and he quickly looked at Sakura who then felt the same thing. An icy chill ran down both their backs and stung sorely as if they were lying on a bed of thorns. The light breeze that had calmly swept through the trees suddenly grew cold and faster in pace. The group braced themselves against the harsh wind as a low quaking sound emitted from somewhere unseen. There were screams echoing from in the distance and Sakura watched as groups of children desperately rushed towards the school entrance. The strange chill stayed with them as the ground underneath moved abruptly and they struggled to rise to their feet.

The halls were filled with panic as Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo ran desperately towards their classroom. They struggled through the crowds of their classmates that ran from inside the room and upon finally entering, Sakura rushed to her desk where she left her backpack. Picking it up, the bag began to move and Sakura fell back as Kero suddenly emerged from inside.

"Kero! What are you doing here?!"

"You know that I've been tagging with you from time to time," said Kero, "Just in case you finally manage to get inside the building with that key, I want to be there with you!"

"Well you could've told me that before!" yelled Sakura, "But something else is happening."

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Syaoran said, taking Sakura's hand, "Everyone is leaving for someplace safer so we should too!"

Some of the people in the school began to leave and head for home while many stayed to hide in safety within the classrooms. The teachers tried to keep all of their students in check, fearing what would happen to them while in their care. The group of three tried to find cover from the massive quakes but something compelled them to leave the school grounds instead of staying. The strange and sudden destruction seemed off to them and they assumed it was unnatural and possible something tied to magic. With that possibility, they felt responsible for finding a way to stop the chaos and left for a less populated area to do so. The first place that came to mind was near the warehouse since no one was ever around there and so the three quickly ran from the school grounds, leaving their classmates and teacher behind. However, unknown to them, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki spotted them running from the school.

"Where are they going!? They'll get hurt!" yelled Chiharu.

"Sakura! Come back!!"

Fearing for their safety, the four students chased after them from far behind. The nearby high school was suffering the same fate as many of the students tried to stay within their classes and take cover in the school; among them were Touya and Yukito. They had been out practicing soccer when the quakes began and were now two of many people who were desperately heading towards the school building. As they ran, they noticed a younger student trip and fall on one of the soccer balls that were left out. Both ran to help the student up, but as they did, Touya saw Sakura leaving the school with Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Sakura? What are they doing?" asked Yukito.

"I'll tell you what they're doing, they're getting themselves in danger," said Touya as he raised himself from on the ground, "Come on, we're not letting them go out there."

Touya and Yukito ran through the gated fence of the high school and headed towards the direction they had seen Sakura and the others leave.

The earthquakes continued to worsen as the streets began to fracture, causing cars to swerve and crash in each other and into buildings. People ran for safety as pieces of buildings fell from above and smashed into the ground below. There were few places to hide that were safe from falling a part from the violent quakes, most of which were low built buildings or structures. The taller buildings were more dangerous and people who had been inside poured out through the exists in an attempt to escape the levels as they collapsed in on themselves.

Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo weaved through the crowds of panicked people as they headed towards the area where the warehouse was located. Still unaware of the people who followed from behind, the three finally found the area near the warehouse. Peering around the corner, Sakura saw the doors of the warehouse and saw that even in the chaos they were still locked tightly. She sighed sadly as her hopes of the doors being broken open by the earthquakes were quickly dashed. The ground below shook with intensity and Sakura turned away from the door. She failed to hear the sudden bangs that emitted from the metal doors as it began to jet out with each pound. A strange silver liquid that resembled melted metal or even crystals and glass began to leak from underneath the doors as the sounds of pounding continued. The lock at the door appeared to dissolve and glow with heat as the strange solution seeped through the cracks of the doors. But the sudden liveliness of the normally silent pair of doors went unnoticed as pieces of debris began to fall from the roofs of nearby buildings. As they desperately scanned the scene for a place to hide, Syaoran noticed a large hole in the wall of one of the neighboring buildings. They quickly ran inside as more metal and glass debris fell, smashing hard into the ground. Once inside, they collapsed to the ground, heavily panting with exhaustion as they surveyed the inside of their shelter.

"Where is this?" asked Tomoyo.

"It must be another old building like the warehouse or at least its remains…" said Syaoran, "It's completely destroyed."

The inside of the building was in ruins with no windows or doors and a floor covered in rocks and rubble. It was as if it had gone through a years worth of tremors before the current incident even began. There were pieces of singed wooden planks and metal bars, giving the impression that the building had also gone through a fire of some sort. Parts of the building were damp and leaking with water as if it had also been flooded. It seemed as if the building had gone through almost every kind of destruction thinkable and was more like a deep cavern now. Sakura struggled to stand on the rocks under her feet as did Tomoyo and Syaoran helped them both up from on the ground. Kero popped his head out from inside the safety of Sakura's backpack and looked around.

"This place doesn't look normal," he commented, "You sure this is safe?"

"It has to be. The ground isn't shaking as violently as it was outside."

As Sakura's eyes scanned the desolate landscape around them, she suddenly felt something warm in her pocket. It was hot like the rays of the sun but didn't burn like fire and Sakura slowly reached her hand inside. However, a loud noise from outside caught her attention and Sakura looked to see movement outside of the building's "entrance."

"Sakura? Are you guys in there?" a voice echoed.

Peering inside the hole, Sakura was shocked to see her brother and Yukito looking in. The two crawled through the space and were followed by Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki and Sakura immediately withdrew her hand from her pocket.

"What are all of you doing here?!" she asked nervously.

"Us? What are you doing here?! You could've gotten hurt out here!" scolded Touya.

"Why did you leave the school? It was probably safer there," said Rika.

"If it is then why did you follow us?"

"We were worried!"

Sakura felt guilt wash over her as her friends stumbled around the debris-ridden floors of the old building. Although everyone was now inside the building, there was still some movement outside and Sakura watched as a large shadow loomed outside. The shadow grew darker as whatever was making it drew closer and Sakura's eyes widened as a figure kneeled down on the ground and peered inside the hole.

"Sakura?"

There in the entrance looking in was Sakura's father, Fujitaka. Sakura yelled in shock to see her dad as he entered the building through the hole. Touya cleared his throat and Sakura looked at him, noticing an aggravated expression on his face.

"While we were following you through the crowd of people, we bumped into dad," said Touya, "I told him we were following you and he got worried too."

Fujitaka quickly walked to Sakura and hugged her, expressing his worry for her during the turmoil that was unfolding in Tomoeda. He asked if she and the others were alright and they assured him they were and that, despite the terrible condition of the building, it was indeed safe. The sounds of pieces of metal and glass falling outside grew louder as the ground shook more and a low moan-like sound suddenly echoed loudly. It sounded as if a monster was destroying the town and the group fearfully ran deeper into the building for safety. Large metal parts smashed into the hole, widening it but also causing more rubble around it. The crash echoed through the insides of the building as they ran for safety in the back. But, as they walked deeper into the building it seemed as if was never ending in both length and width. Sakura wondered if the building was in any way connected to the warehouse. Despite her wish to search the insides, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo were forced to be more discreet and secretive while with the others.

* * *

They settled down in a wide area of the building and were silent as the distant sounds of crashes and quakes echoed in the background. After a few moments, they decided to try and take their minds off of things by talking and as they did, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo inched themselves away little by little. The warmth Sakura had felt in her pocket before grew hotter and Syaoran noticed a small yellow light coming from inside. Carefully, the three began to leave the area only to be suddenly noticed and questioned by Sakura's father.

"Where are you three going?"

"We're just…just…" Sakura stuttered nervously, "Going to look around a bit over there….not very far though…just a little over…"

Sakura pointed to her left and her father looked at them with worry. He was about to protest when Touya interrupted, saying it didn't seem too dangerous if they weren't so far from the group. Fujitaka thought for a moment before agreeing to let Sakura and the others go as long as they didn't go too far. Promising to stay close, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo hurried away and out of their sight. Touya stared in the direction they had gone, aware that they were up to something having to do with the sudden destruction.

Making sure they were alone, Sakura let out a sigh and Kero peered out from inside her bag, tense from the unexpected company they had somehow acquired. Sakura looked at her pocket and reached inside to feel around. The warmth had gotten stronger but still didn't burn her hand at the touch. She wondered whether or not to take out the hot object but was hesitant because of the intense heat. Although the slightest touch didn't hurt her, she worried that if she held it in her hand the heat would finally burn her. The sound of movement among the dirt and rocks echoed somewhere behind them and they quickly turned around. As they stared into the distance, they saw something dark move about and cautiously began to approach it.

"Hello?" whispered Sakura anxiously, "Who's there?"

"_Someone you should know…"_ said a strange voice.

It was deep and resonated intensely with an unearthly tone and Sakura's eyes widened. The voice did sound familiar to her and she quickly looked at Syaoran and Tomoyo who both had the same shocked expressions. They looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice and heard the sounds of moving rocks a head of them. Without hesitation, they ran towards the sounds and saw the eerie shadows of something moving.

"Show yourself! Where are you?" asked Sakura.

"_I am…"_

The sounds of bones cracking and liquid moving about suddenly emitted from behind and they turned to see a collection of strange shadows gliding across the ground and merging together. The top of the pile of shadows sharpened as a ghastly head emerged from within, its pointed snout raised in the air as two sets of narrow red eyes opened. The shadows solidified and two front legs and back legs took shape. On each leg was a set of long sharp claws that resembled bladed rakes. A long slender tail formed in the back and wrapped around to the front as its body appeared to sharpen and stretch as if it was a blurred shadow. The creature lowered its head and its ruby red orbs gazed at the three who stood in disbelief.

"_I am right here."_

"Y-y…you!" exclaimed Sakura, "You're that creature we had met in the R-Area."

"_Correct. I am that same creature…Enigma."_

A hint of malicious joy glinted in its eyes as it stared at them, its long tail waving casually back and forth like a mere cat would. It found joy in their astonishment, knowing that they would have never expected to meet it once again.

"How are you here? You're from the other world….it's not connected to ours anymore!" said Syaoran as he protectively stood beside Sakura.

"_This place is filled with devastation…it is a reflected thing,"_ Enigma's voice echoed.

"Reflected?"

Sakura heard the sudden sounds of her friends calling to her and they worried that Enigma would be seen. Immediately, she called back to them, reassuring them that they were alright and hoped that no one would come and find them. She then turned back to the creature who sat silently in front of them.

"How can you be here?" she asked softly, "The key didn't work….we couldn't get back to the portal."

"_Silly child,"_ said Enigma with a slight chuckle in its voice, "_You've already gone through the portal…"_

"What?"

Enigma raised its head and looked up, telling them to do the same. Sakura raised her head and stared up at the ceiling, noticing for the first time that there was glass paneling above them. The sky they saw through the glass was a light gray but bleak and Sakura suddenly felt as if the ceiling of the building was now much higher then it was before. It seemed that the farther they had gone in the building, the more it changed and was in fact a very abnormal place now. It lowered its head and stared back at them with its radiant eyes.

"_The portal itself leaked out…as if something from on the other side forced it through,"_ explained the creature, "_The locked doors must've either broke or the portal simply leaked onto everything nearby…including this building that it was attached to."_

Turning its head away from them, Enigma looked to its left and up where a large mound of rocks and rusted columns were. Upon looking closer, Sakura noticed that far on the top of the pile was a large space like a hole that went down. Sakura ran up the hill of rocks and Syaoran and Tomoyo followed as the creature stared at them with enjoyment. Its body suddenly dissolved into shadows and swept up the hill swiftly, passing them as they came to the top. Enigma reformed inside the space and Sakura looked in to see a small passageway that was slightly over the hill. They peered down and saw the one thing they had wanted to see for month: the portal. It was a large gear, similar to what one would find an old grandfather clock. The gear's center was round and solid with a seemingly reflective surface that glowed like metallic crystals and glass. The area around the gear was covered in the same metal-like liquid that was reflected on its surface, showing that Enigma was right: the portal had leaked out and onto their world. The inside of the warehouse had gone through a similar destruction that the outside had in which the wall that separated the two buildings had been destroyed.

As they studied the sight, the sounds of footsteps echoed behind them and they quickly turned around to see the others standing from a far. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and Kero hurried back into her bag as the group neared closer to them.

"What are you guys doing up there?" asked Chiharu.

"Um…n-nothing…" Sakura answered nervously.

"We're just…exploring!" said Tomoyo cheerfully.

"Oh! Did you find anything cool up there?" Naoko asked with excitement.

Tomoyo shook her head no and Sakura felt tense and hoped that they wouldn't come any closer. She then heard her father calling out to her and turned to see him there as well and her anxiety rose. She turned and faced Enigma whose eyes shimmered with delight and Sakura realized that it was enjoying the moment.

"_Perhaps it's best they know…they may feel more comfortable knowing the cause of their world's destruction."_

Sakura's eyes widened at the word destruction and she felt the heat in her side pocket grow hotter and she finally reached into her pocket and wrapped her hand around it. Pulling out the object, Sakura saw that it was the golden key that was now burning with warmth and glowed brightly. It began to shake in her hand and Sakura felt it began to pull away from her. She felt herself start to fall forward and Syaoran grabbed her around her waist, trying to hold her back as the key in her hand pulled forward. The others watched questionably as the two struggled until it suddenly flew out from in her grasp. The key swiftly shot out and into the portal as if it was a small body of water. Syaoran released Sakura and the two stared at the portal as its center began to ripple like water. Enigma watched the portal, its eyes gleaming with satisfaction as the portal's center trembling more and more. Before their eyes, they saw a something begin to emerge from within the portal: it was a single human hand.

_To be continued…_

Reprise: finally done with this chapter. It was hard for me to write this in a way where it would possibly make sense to those who didn't read the original story, "Lies." I hope you all liked it and I'll do my best to update soon. Please R&R!! I'd love to hear some reviews….really…lol

* * *


	3. The Other Face

Reprise: Okay…time for chapter 2. Okay I know there is a thing at the beginning of the last chapter saying the title wouldn't center and yet…it is on the page. Yeah I have no idea what happened….on the edit section it just wouldn't center so I left it but when I previewed it after adding the chapter, it was centered so yeah…weird. I always have to fix that when I upload chapters for some reason.

Anyway, I hope at least someone is actually reading this…just in case I'll continue. Enjoy and like always: R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS….but…but I want success too! Wah!

Claimer: I do own DC…and I hope for future success!!...Wah!

* * *

**Divided Delusion**

**Chapter 2:**

"**The Other Face"**

The portal's smooth liquid-like surface rippled as a single hand emerged from inside. Sakura and Syaoran stood back and watched in amazement as a person fell out from inside the portal. It was a girl with long black hair that went down a bit passed her shoulder blades. She wore a white shirt underneath a black jumper with a black thin ribbon tied in a bow at the collar. Her boots were black with a small buckle on the side and as she fell to the ground, Sakura's eyes widened. She and Syaoran both recognized her to be one of the Dreamcatchers they had met in the R-Area: Jubilee the princess of Heylind.

Sakura and Syaoran immediately jumped down into the cavern and kneeled down at her side. Gently, they nudged her in hopes of waking her from her unconscious state that seemed to wane in and out. However, their efforts did nothing and they looked to Enigma who sat and watched with amusement. From outside, Sakura could hear her dad and friends calling out and the two reluctantly decided to carry Jubilee out with them; having her pose as another victim of the chaotic events. Sakura and Syaoran both carefully carried the unconscious Jubilee up and out of the cavern and upon reaching the opening, Tomoyo eagerly helped them out. As the three carefully walked down the rocky slope with Jubilee, the group that waited below stared in shock at the sight of their find.

"Are you okay? What were you doing up there?!" exclaimed Touya.

"We uh…we found someone in the rubble!" Sakura said nervously.

As they placed her gently down onto the ground, the group surrounded her curiously and Sakura sighed with exhaustion. Cautiously, Sakura looked over her shoulder and back up at the pile of rocks where the portal and Enigma was. The fear that someone would go and look over the pile crossed her mind but Sakura was certain that everyone would stay to take care of the seemingly injured Jubilee. Chiharu, Naoko and Rika moved aside to allow the adults to tend to Jubilee's wounds but as Fujitaka neared her, his eyes widened; he recognized her.

"Wait…I know this girl," he said, "I had found her by the university and brought her home to stay as our guest….Jubilee!"

Sakura's eyes were filled with shock and a chill went down her back. She had forgotten that her dad had seen Jubilee once before and became worried that he would question her presence. All those months ago when Jubilee had first appeared in their world and stayed at the Kinomoto house, her sudden leave from their world had created a small disturbance. Fujitaka had been kind enough to take her in when she was found alone without anywhere to go and he had never known what became of her and Sakura had always pretended to never know. But now that Jubilee was once again here before them, Sakura could foresee that there would many questions for her when she awoke.

"Don't tell me she was living in this old building….was this where she disappeared to months ago?" asked Fujitaka, "The poor thing…why did she leave?"

"I-I'm sure it isn't the same person dad," Sakura said nervously with a smile, "A-and if it is, I don't think she'd want to talk about any of that!"

Jubilee began to stir slightly from her sleep and as her eyes fluttered open slightly, Sakura kneeled down beside her. Tomoyo and Syaoran leaned forward as the others stood behind Fujitaka curiously. Sakura smiled as Jubilee's eyes finally opened but instead of being greeted with a familiar smile, Jubilee stared at her for a moment before her eyes became filled with fear. Without warning she sat up from her place on the ground and apprehensively began to drag herself backwards and away from them.

"W-ho are you?! Please don't hurt me!" she cried out as she stumbled to rise to her feet.

Sakura slowly rose to her feet in disbelief; her heart crushed by Jubilee's panicked words. For months she had waited for the day where she would see Jubilee once again but now that it had happened, she didn't remember her or Tomoyo or Syaoran at all. Sakura took a few steps towards Jubilee only for her to timidly back away from her. Raising her hands to her chest, she balled them into small fists and looked around nervously.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked as her voice quivered.

"Jubilee, you don't remember us at all?" asked Tomoyo sadly.

"Jubilee?…I've met you before? And been here before too?"

Jubilee shook her head rapidly and took a few more steps back as the group stared at her curiously. Her toes pointed inward and her knees bent slightly, giving her the appearance of a shy child. Sakura tried to remind her of who they were but Jubilee insisted they were wrong and kept her distance from them. Despite all their efforts, Jubilee did not remember ever knowing them and was certain that they were mistaken and in their sadness a deep laughter echoed. The horrible chill overcame Sakura once again by the loud sounds and as she turned to the pile of rocks to her right, she hoped that Enigma wouldn't be there. However, her hopes were dashed as a thick ink-like shadow poured over the tops of the rocks and the group stared in awe. Sakura attempted to distract her peers from the sight but it was no use and the shadow began to grow in size.

"_Hiding this will get you all nowhere. You might as let it out_," said the deep voice as the shadows collected and took shape.

The black mass rippled like water before becoming solid and Enigma once again stood before Sakura; as well as everyone else. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they gazed in horror at the creature in front of them as its red narrow eyes glowed. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo quickly looked at the others and tried to come up with something to say but they couldn't find the words. There was nothing they could think of that would explain Enigma or hide the existence of the R-Area as well as their connection to it.

"What…what is that?!"

"It's a monster!!"

"_Oh be silent now…I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you understand your situation…since your three friends here won't."_

Using its snout, Enigma pointed to Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo and they felt the stare of their friends and family on them. They couldn't find any words to describe what was happening and merely looked with worry as the others stared at them in disbelief. Sakura took a few steps forward and attempted to speak but her throat became dry and she was unable to form a sentence. Seeing that they could not bring themselves to speak, Enigma glared impatiently as it glanced over to Jubilee who stood in fear and confusion.

"_I see you still won't say," _Enigma's voice echoed, "_Then I shall do it for you…"_

Eerily, Enigma glided down the slope and neared the frightened group, ignoring their obvious dread. It stood at the base of the rock pile with its head lowered and back hunched. Despite their alarm, the group was also filled with curiosity, which kept them from running away.

"_I am of another world as well as that child you see over there,"_ Enigma began as it looked over to Jubilee, "_We are of the R-Area…and our portal has leaked out onto your world, placing you in a dimension in between…it is not completely your world…and not completely ours. But it will soon revert back to your world, thus making the portal dormant again."_

"The R-Area…?"

Quickly, Naoko dug through her bag and pulled out the old book and Enigma's eyes glistened at the sight. She held it up to it and Enigma let out an eerie laugh that resonated through the building. Sakura, although afraid to face her friends, slowly approached the group only to stop about half way.

"_Yes child, it is the same as that book."_

"So….it's all real? The kingdoms, the magic, all of it!?" Naoko exclaimed with excitement.

"_Yes…and these three were all aware of it. They've been aware for some time now."_

Sakura lowered her head and leaned forward as if attempting to hide herself from the questioning stares. She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder and turned to see Syaoran behind her and she smiled in response to his comfort. Tomoyo stood at her side in support and the three looked at the others with confident eyes that gave them their answers; the creature was telling the truth.

"It's true that…that we knew all about the other world and that it is real," Sakura said softly, "But we couldn't tell people…we couldn't even find a way back to that world."

"So the other world is the reason for all of this."

Sakura's surprised gaze fell on her brother whose eyes revealed to her that he had also known of the R-Area's existence. Despite the worry she had about anyone ever finding out about any of her secrets, Sakura smiled at her brother and felt a small bit of relief. Sakura took a deep breath and looked to Jubilee who still stood afar and turning back to the others, her eyes were no longer filled with unease.

"We had met Jubilee and followed her back through the portal to her world, the R-Area. It's been months since then and during that time…the portal wouldn't work. But now it does and something that is happening there has spread to here. We have to help them…like we did the first time."

"Help them?"

Sakura nodded her head as she reluctantly lifted the star pendent up from around her neck. Though she did not want to tell them exactly about her powers, she merely hinted that she too was special in the same sense as the people in Naoko's book; she was like the Dreamcatchers, people with power. Everyone stood in silence and was unsure as to what to say to Sakura's explanation but among them, Touya and Yukito approached them.

"Do what you have to…just come back like you did last time….okay?" said Touya.

Sakura stared at him for a moment before smiling and promising that she would be okay. The two stepped back and Fujitaka was unsure as to what to say to Sakura as well as Touya who had also surprised him with his words and actions. He looked at Sakura who smiled at him in the same cheerful way that she always had and he Touya as he patted him on the back. He smiled uneasily as he tried to feel confident in what he was being told and as he approached Sakura he kneeled down on the ground in front of her.

"Sakura…I'm not sure I understand completely…I feel like it's all just a dream but…I know it can't be. I always knew that you were something special….I would've never guessed this was how it was. So…whatever happens now…please be careful."

Sakura nodded and hugged her father lovingly and as they pulled away, they both heard the sounds of rocks moving. Upon looking in the direction they saw Jubilee come closer towards them and they turned towards her with hope that she somehow remembered them. Staring at the ground anxiously, Jubilee tried to make eye contact with them as she swayed back and forth lightly.

"I know…you said you've met me before but…I also know that…that I'm not the one you're thinking of!"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, "I remember you exactly! The way you look and dress and sound…it's all the same!"

In her desperation for Jubilee to remember her, Sakura began to approach her but felt a hand suddenly grab her arm. Looking behind her, she saw Tomoyo holding her back and she questioned as to why she was keeping her away from Jubilee. Tomoyo looked back and forth from Sakura and Jubilee, her hand lightly at her cheek as she thought.

"Sakura…there IS something different about Jubilee….she doesn't look exactly the same as before," said Tomoyo.

"What? But…"

"When we first met Jubilee, her hair was tied back in two pigtails, not down…and she wore a black jumper like that but…she also had a black tie around her neck…not a ribbon…"

Looking back over to Jubilee, Sakura noticed the small difference Tomoyo had said and realized that her outfit was slightly different as well as her hair. She was puzzled by the fact that Jubilee sounded the same as when they first met but was taken back by how timid she was acting towards people who she had met before. Now it wasn't just her memory that was off but her whole self was as well.

"I told you I'm not her…." Jubilee said, "I'm…I'm her…"

"_Clone."_

Sakura's eyes widened at the word and slowly, Jubilee began to approach her nervously. Still in disbelief, she repeated the strange word only for Jubilee to nod her head shyly. Even to those who had not known her or the other world, the revelation came as a shock to them as well.

"My name is Jubilee-Nii…as in two," Jubilee-Nii said as she held up two fingers, "You've met my original…Jubilee-sama."

"Jubilee-Nii? So that's why you're outfit and hair is different."

"Really? I've never met my original before….but I really want to!"

Jubilee-Nii balled up her fists and held them up to her chest as she leaned forward. Sakura stared at the copy before her and, although she was still somewhat confused, she was reminded of how different the two worlds were. The idea of having clones was unheard of in Sakura's world and yet it didn't seem to be the same in the R-Area.

"So I guess your world is far ahead of ours….lots of people must make clones of themselves since they're able to."

"_Silly child."_

Sakura's smile disappeared as she turned to Enigma who lingered among them. Sliding across the rocky ground like a mere shadow, Sakura found Enigma suddenly looming over her.

"_Cloning is a secret thing. No one in our world would be aware that this 'Jubilee' is a clone."_

"So that's what that meant," Jubilee-Nii whispered, "I remember hearing some people….they said they tried perfecting it before trying to make me. They sped up the aging process…learning….and other things. They said…no one would ever know if we were switched…and that's what they wanted."

Enigma's deep red eyes glinted and Sakura looked away and back to Jubilee-Nii. Her words were ominous and Sakura felt a chill go down her back. It sounded as if switching the two girls was intentional and Sakura wondered if the other Dreamcatcher, Neo, was also cloned. He was the prince of another kingdom and Jubilee's friend and partner that they had also met the last time they had crossed worlds. Although she wanted to know more, Sakura kept her questions inside. She could tell by the look on Jubilee-Nii's face that she was confused and knew no more than what she had heard. Shaking her head, Sakura tried to forget her questions concerning the cloning and the reasons behind it; there was something more important.

"We need to fix this," she said, "Like last time…we need to go there."

"Go there? But Sakura….isn't it dangerous?" Rika said with a shaky voice.

"We'll be fine, we did it once before," Sakura reassured them with a smile, "Plus we can find the real Neo and Jubilee and we'll be even safer with them."

"…Neo?"

Sakura turned back to Jubilee-Nii who stood behind her with a curious expression on her face. When asked if she knew who they were talking about, Jubilee-Nii shook her head no. From behind Sakura, Tomoyo stepped forward and explained who Neo was but Jubilee-Nii remained unsure as to who he was.

"I've never heard of him….he knows my original? Jubilee-sama?"

Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran shook their heads and Jubilee-Nii tilted her head as she stared at the ground. Despite their description she had never seen or heard of him before. Unknown to them, Enigma stared with entertained eyes.

"I was wondering if the same people who had made you made a clone Neo too….but I guess you wouldn't know that…you would have your own Neo as a friend," Sakura said smiling.

"…My own Neo…"

Jubilee-Nii stared at the ground in thought as her balled up fists tightened slightly and a light pink tint appeared across her face. She closed her eyes shut and slightly rocked side to side as Sakura told her friends and family that they had to leave to the R-Area before the portal closed again. Despite their worries, they finally agreed to let them go. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Jubilee-Nii approached the portal; Kero safely hiding in Sakura's bag.

"I promise for my original that she'll come back and fix things here after fixing our world," Jubilee-Nii said.

"We all promise to come back."

They turned back to the portal that oozed silver liquid and they made a slightly disgusted face. But, fearing that the portal would become dormant soon, they put away their aversion of the liquid and neared it. Jubilee-Nii decided to go first and after taking a deep breath, she jumped into the portal and the others quickly followed. Just as the portal began to harden, Enigma subtly slipped into it and soon, their group of loved ones was left to wait for their safe return.

* * *

The portal had changed from what they had seen the first time. The gentle scene that was in between the two worlds had disappeared and instead the four found themselves falling through the portal. It was like water but they were still able to breathe as they quickly fell to the other side. They felt as if they were traveling on an angel instead of straight down but it still felt as though they were falling. All around them there were colors reflected in the same silvery liquid they had seen leaking from the portal door and as they fell, they soon saw a bright line of light ahead. As they quickly neared the light, it grew brighter and bigger until it blinded them.

Suddenly, they felt themselves fall out through the liquid of the portal and rolled out onto a hard floor. At first, the four were left in a daze as they lay on the ground but soon they began to slowly rise up. Looking around, the recognized the area to be that of a warehouse: a warehouse in the R-Area. It was the same as they remembered it from their first arrival but the warehouse now looked even more wrecked than it was originally. Up ahead, they saw the two metal doors of the warehouse slightly cracked open; revealing the line of light they had seen to be the space in the doors. Slowly, they rose to their feet and approached the doors but were stopped by Jubilee-Nii who flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just….I had run away and when I did…everything was so chaotic. People were running everywhere and there were fires…something was there…."

Jubilee-Nii fearfully backed away from the door as they others grew curious about what had happened. After a few moments, they opened the doors and peered outside only to feel their bodies grow numb. Behind them, Enigma appeared and watched them in their shock.

"_You said those people had done tests before you were made, Jubilee-Nii.…" _Enigma's voice echoed_, "I wonder what it is they had done…"_

_To be continued….

* * *

_

Reprise: Okay I admit it…I was a bit lazy in writing the second half of this. Hands hurt and I just wanted to finish this chapter. I promise I'll be better next chapter though (been working hard on my original story for fictionpress and Deviant Art: Cognition). Anyway, hope you liked it and please remember to R&R!


End file.
